Taken Back
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles wakes up in the hospital unable to recall the events that put him there. He has lost his memory of the best years of his life. His memory will take time to return, if it does at all and for anyone to try to force him to remember could cause him great pain. Daphne is dying inside to tell him that the wedding band on his hand is not the one Mel put on him.
1. Chapter 1

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to dedicate this story to Dustinw522 for pitching this idea to me. I hope this holds up to your expectations.]

"My name is Doctor Niles Crane." His words seemed to echo throughout the off-white hospital room where he lay in bed. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

The only other two people in the room were the nurse and a medical doctor. "Because you didn't know that thirty minutes ago. I'm Doctor Shivers." He produced a pen-light from his pocket to check the dilation response to Niles' eyes. "Doctor Crane, can you tell me what year it is?"

The pain was more evident to him now and Niles touched his finger tips to the bandage on his head. His left arm was in a sling. "My wife… is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"Is she here? Can I see her?"

"She's waiting to see you, but first things are first. Can you follow my light with your eyes?"

Niles did as directed.

"What year is it, Doctor Crane?" That question surfaced again.

"2015."

"Well, you're getting closer."

Niles turned to the nurse as if he had known her. "It's not 2015?"

She shook her head.

He noticed the IV in his arm. It was a clear solution with a slow drip. "My wife… when can I see her?" His voice carried an undertow of great concern.

"She's waiting to see you." The doctor said. "What do you recall of the accident?"

"The accident?" Niles looked off into nothingness trying to recall it. "I don't know."

"Can you tell me what you had for breakfast this morning?"

Niles looked into the doctor's eyes with concern and helplessness. "I don't know doctor. What is going on?"

"You have been in an accident involving a head injury. You've bruised a portion of your brain. What is the last thing you can remember?"

"I… I just got married."

"I see." He nodded to the nurse who headed out of the room. "Your family is eager to see you. We're going to bring them in to see you now. Doctor Crane, you have a concussion and I want you to take it slow. If you're feeling overwhelmed at any time, please let us know. You will need plenty of rest."

"Thank you Doctor Shivers."

The doctor seemed to like the fact that Niles could remember his name.

"Hey sleepy head," Martin tried to keep his voice from cracking from the fear of seeing his son in such a condition.

"Hi Dad."

The doctor stepped back, but stayed there in the room.

Daphne was by Niles' side in a fleeting moment. She carefully held his good hand and kissed it.

"How do you feel Niles?" Frasier asked.

"A little sore and awfully tired."

"We won't stay long." Martin said. "I brought you an Archie comic." He tucked it in the bed beside his son.

"Thanks Dad."

Tears fell from Daphne's eyes. "I was so worried Niles." She was always so caring… so sweet… so wonderful.

"Where's Mel?"

Daphne gasped. It was if someone just threw a bucket of cold water on her. Why would her husband ask such a question? "Why are you asking about Mel?"

"The doctor said she was waiting to see me?"

They all looked toward the doctor.

"Niles was asking to see his wife," the doctor said.

Suddenly Daphne couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had just socked her in the stomach. Oh God, this wasn't happening. The tears fell onto his bed.

"Perhaps it's a good time for us to let him get some sleep," the doctor suggested.

Daphne kissed his hand again and held it to the side of her face for a moment. "I'll be back later," she managed to say before releasing his hand and carefully placing in back on the bed beside him.

Frasier was there by Daphne's side. If not, she just may have collapsed right there on the floor. "Niles, you just relax and get some sleep. We'll be back later."

"Where is she?" Niles reached out and took Martin's arm. Was there something that they weren't telling him? "Is she okay? Was she in the accident with me?"

Martin tenderly put a hand over his son's hand. "Mel is just fine. She wasn't in the accident."

"Why isn't she here? Where is she?"

Martin was lost for words.

"Doctor Crane," the doctor spoke up. "There'll be more time for questions later. It's best that you get some sleep."

"Dad," Niles whispered as if to get his attention secretly. He wasn't letting go of his father's arm. "In case they ask me again, what year is it?"

Martin's eyes almost started to water, but he held the waterworks back. "It's 2005 son."

"Thank you." With that, Niles drifted off to sleep. He didn't even realize he had let go of his father's arm. The next time he woke up, the room was empty and the only sounds were those machines with their soft beeping and humming. He looked down at his arm in the sling. He reached over and touched the gold wedding band. Where was his wife and why hadn't she come to see him yet? There was a good reason, he knew it. It was comforting to know she wasn't injured. "Oh, Mel. Where are you?" he whispered as he drifted off again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier drove Daphne, Martin and Roz to the hospital. "Now remember that the doctor said that Niles' memory can return at any moment, but we shouldn't try to force him to remember. The results could be catastrophic."

Daphne just stared out of the car window as the rain drops drizzled their way down. She had no reply.

Ronee would have come with them, but she volunteered to stay back with Charlotte and watch David.

"Not to be disrespectful," Roz said, "but how could it hurt to help Niles' memory along?"

Frasier answered, "Amnesia, in this case: transient global amnesia which is caused by damage to areas of the brain, can affect the patient as little as a few days or may be permanent. However, a sudden, magnitude of recollection may cause a great amount of fear and anxiety and could even cause Niles to go into shock. We need to support him without adding to any delusions he may have."

"Delusions?" Roz asked.

"Yes, Niles seems to have lost about five years of his memory. He keeps asking for Mel. He still thinks their marriage is still intact. Although we don't want to come right out and tell him that he divorced Mel, we also don't want to call Mel and have her pose as his wife."

"Won't it make him more upset thinking that his wife refuses to see him?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. He has a large mountain to conquer. We need to support and nurture him, not push him up hill. Of course, eventually he will need to know, but we don't want to overwhelm him." He drove Martin's car into the hospital parking structure.

When they checked in at the nurses' station, they were advised that Niles could only have two visitors at a time.

Frasier and Daphne entered his room to find him finishing his breakfast.

"Frasier, Daphne. What an unexpected pleasure." He pushed his tray further away from him on the wheeled counter over his bed.

"Niles," Frasier said in an up-beat tone. "How are you this morning?"

"The food that they try to pass as breakfast here is atrocious, but the nurses are nice. Have you seen or heard from Mel?"

Frasier shot Daphne a look. She was looking down at the floor, quiet offended at Niles' comment, but she knew it wasn't his fault.

"No. No Niles, we haven't."

"Well, she is a plastic surgeon. She's probably very busy."

"Good Lord," Frasier thought. Not only has he slid back five years in time, but he was making excuses for, what he believed to be, his wife's inexcusable behavior. It was almost like he was still married to Maris.

Daphne went around to the side of his bed to lay her hand upon his. Her words were soft as if she was holding back a bevy of emotions. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you." She had called him by his first name the other day and he didn't react. Now she didn't know what to call him. She refused to go back to calling him Doctor Crane. She so wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she loved him so and that they were already happily married. Her hand was trembling when their wedding bands touched.

Niles looked down at her hand and noticed her wedding band. "Oh my God Daphne, I'm so sorry."

Her watery eyes looked into his. "For what?"

"Apparently I have been in here for quite some time. I've missed yours and Donny's wedding."

The words shot through her like shards of ice. She put her hand to her mouth and turned at the same time. It was all she could do from totally coming apart and cry in front of him. She had to leave the room.

Niles looked to his brother. "Frasier, was it something I said?"

"Daphne and Donny… aren't actually together anymore."

"Oh my God… I had no idea." Niles thought Daphne was reacting to the sensitive subject rather than his condition. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Frasier headed for the door. "I'll go check on her."

"Please do. And tell her that I'm sincerely sorry."

Martin came in just as Frasier left. "Hey sleepy head. Whatcha doin' in bed at this hour?"

Niles smiled. "Hey Dad."

"Whatcha got planned for today?"

"Well, I thought I would rest here in bed." He stated the obvious.

"Now, don't worry about your patients. Frasier is filling in for you."

"Alright. Dad, what about my car?"

"Your car?"

"My Mercedes. Was there much damage to it?"

Martin had to think for a second. "Oh, no Niles. You weren't in an auto accident."

"I wasn't?"

"No, you were attacked."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were mugged coming out of one of those frilly stores you go to down town."

"Oh my. Did they take everything?"

"They got your money, but left your driver's license and your credit cards."

"My God. What store was it?"

"I don't know… some fine wine store."

"Did they get the wine… it wasn't damaged, was it?"

"Oh jeez!" Martin rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Niles stood in front of the bathroom mirror in his hospital room. Water dripped from a face that he almost didn't recognize. His head bandage had been replaced and was much smaller than when he first woke up in the hospital bed. His right eye had been blackened and his left arm was still in a sling. He placed the safety razor down on the back of the sink. He took a closer look at the man in the mirror. What type of person could do this to another?

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Doctor Crane, are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He took the towel from the rack and dried his jaw.

He was going to be released today. He would do the rest of his healing back home. It had been a long week and he was ready to have a few choice words with Mel about why she refused to come see him in the hospital. His anger turned to confusion as he continued to stare at the "injured Niles" in the mirror. The doctor had explained that he had a memory laps of about five years. What did he miss? What condition was his relationship with Mel now? Had he said something? Offended her? Whatever the cause, it appears quite shallow for her to hold a grudge over a situation like this.

It was almost as if he didn't know the person staring back at him. Not because of the bruising and the bandages, but he had lost five years of his life. What trials and tribulations has he gone through? And an even better question: what type of man have those events and encounters made him? Rather, who he was before the attack? Psychologically, he had a five year do over. No matter how long he stared at the man in the reflective glass, he couldn't convince himself that it was a fresh start. No, to him it was a stale one indeed. Surely, there were people needing him to remember… needing him to be the man that he was before the accident. Perhaps not Mel. Maybe not now. Why else would she be keeping her distance? Perhaps the only ones who cared would be his family.

He looked deep into the eyes that stared back at him with coldness. It's been said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but not in this case. The Niles Crane that stared back at him had an insensitivity about him. It was almost like his reflection just didn't care about him. No empathy. Like his stare was saying, "I don't know. You're completely on your own."

He turned and reached for his walker. It was the kind with wheels. He felt like he really didn't need it, but honored the doctor's wishes for him to use it. Furthermore, he didn't want to fall and land on his left side where his arm was in a sling and he wouldn't be able to use that arm very well to break any type of fall.

The nurse was there to assist him back to bed. "It's a big day today, Doctor Crane. Are you excited to get back home?"

What a silly question, he thought. Yet, he answered it politely. "Oh yes. I'm looking forward to it."

At the Montana in Niles and Daphne's living room, everyone was gathered. Frasier spoke up. "Now I wanted to get everyone together this morning to ensure that we're on the same page. We all know that I'll be picking up Niles to bring him home soon. Although we don't want to be hiding anything from Niles, it is important that we don't hit him with the blunt truth right away. Think of it as 'letting Niles come to you'. Obviously certain facts outweigh others. Let's not deny him of the truth, but let's not broadside him with it either. Now, we have moved Daphne's belongings into the guest room. It may be implied that we moved Daphne in here to help him with his physical therapy, but we don't want to strengthen that theory by continuously confirming that." He stopped short. Seeing Daphne almost in tears, she held David in her arms so tightly like she had missed him for days. "Daphne? Are you alright?"

"What about David?" She fought to get the words out without blubbering uncontrollably. "What do I tell him when it comes to David?"

"Now Daphne, I know you're going through hell, but try to let Niles tell you. Try to be short with him. Tell him, 'This is David'. Niles needs you to be strong. I will be here to help him settle in before I go to work at his office and Charlotte will be at the hotel just around the corner."

Roz spoke up. "Call me night or day, it doesn't matter. I can leave work if I have to."

"Thank you Roz." Daphne said as she continued to hug David.

"We're all here for you Daphne," Martin said.

"Of course," Ronee chimed in.

"Any time you need me," Charlotte said, "even if it's just to watch David for a while, pick up groceries… what have you."

"Thank you," she said before giving David a kiss.

"Now, I'll call Mel and Donny this afternoon just in case Niles decides to contact them in any way." Frasier said. "That way as least they will be aware of the situation."

Niles was sitting up in his hospital bed when Frasier, Martin and Daphne arrived. The nurse had him sign the release papers, made sure he had his pain meds ready to go and had a wheelchair waiting by his bedside.

"Good morning Niles." Frasier said. "We're here to take you home. And by the looks of it, you are certainly ready to go."

"Absolutely."

The nurse was there to help him get into the wheelchair. Daphne was there to assist. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see. We'll just get you back home and as comfy as can be."

"Thank you Daphne. You have always been there for me."

His comment made her smile so strongly, it almost brought tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

The elevator doors opened. Daphne backed Niles out of the elevator and swung him around to push his wheelchair toward this apartment.

"Home at last," he said.

Frasier and Martin were right behind them. "It's great to have you back son."

Daphne subconsciously started to reach for her keys. Frasier must has sensed it and asked, "Niles, where are your keys? I'll get the door."

When they opened the door, there were balloons and a banner that read "Welcome Home." Ronee, Roz and Charlotte called out "Welcome Home!" when they arrived.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Niles said.

Frasier re-introduced Charlotte to him.

Niles shook her hand. "And how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"For a little over a year now." Charlotte answered.

Niles tucked that bit of information as a reference point into the darkness of his lost memory. Any little bit of information to fill in the abyss of the last five years was like puzzle pieces of gold to him. Niles kept looking the place over as if he didn't recognize it.

"Niles, are you okay?" Frasier asked.

"Yes, fine. Thank you for asking." Niles was very comfortable in The Montana. What he was doing was looking for any signs of Mel… something that might lead him to an idea why she wasn't at the party or in his life, so it seemed. "So Charlotte, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the owner of Charlotte's Web; a matchmaking service."

"Oh I see. A professional matchmaker? And still, you inadvertently caught my brother in your web?"

Frasier chuckled. "Now Niles," Frasier said light-heartedly. His voice then turned quite sternly. "Get ahold of yourself you little buffoon."

"And who is this little fellow?" Niles said.

Daphne saw that he was referring to David who was being held by Roz. She went over and took her son to bring him to Niles. "This is David."

Niles smiled as he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of his very own son.

David stared back into the eyes of his father in the greatest attention a little boy could muster. "Da-da."

Niles smile turned to laughter. "Oh, little David seems to think I'm his father."

"It's time for his lunch and nap," Daphne barely was able to get out as she held back her emotions. She took up David and headed upstairs. Roz followed quickly behind her.

"Oh, Daphne… I'm sorry." Niles had done it again. She must still be upset with her separation with Donny. It must be so difficult for one to see their child mistaken someone else for their father. He surely didn't mean any harm or discomfort.

"I'm sure things are fine Niles." Frasier said. "I'll go check on her."

"Hey Niles," Martin said. "Did you notice how we put a narrow ramp on the left side of your staircase? We put it in so Daphne could easily take your wheelchair upstairs or downstairs. It was her idea."

He looked over. "It's very nice. It does seem a little narrow."

"No Niles. It's a ramp for the wheelchair when it's folded up. She will help you up or down and then bring the wheelchair to you."

"Oh, I see. How cleaver."

"Niles, would you like something to eat or drink?" Ronee offered.

"Thank you, no. The breakfast that the hospital is passing as food is sitting in my stomach like a lead weight."

"Now, Daphne is going to stay here with you to help you out," Martin explained. "Ronee and me will be staying a for a bit longer. We'll camp out down stairs here like we're on a movie date."

"Ronee and I."

"Excuse me?"

"You meant to say, 'Ronee and I'." he corrected.

"Well… maybe it won't be just like date night around here," Martin said with a hint of exhaustion.

Frasier returned. "Daphne is fine. Roz is with her. Niles, we just wanted to have a little party for you to show you how much we care. We know you need your rest. I have many sessions today with your patients. I'll have to be leaving shortly. So I'll help you upstairs and get you comfortable. Daphne will be across the hall from you…"

"Already explained that to him Frase," Martin said.

"No, everyone doesn't need to rush out on my account. I'll stay down here for a while. Daphne can help me upstairs later. Let me ask you…" he lowered his voice, "…just how long have Donny and Daphne been separated?"

Frasier stopped short, unsure what to say at the moment.

"Hey Niles," Martin chimed in. "Why don't you tell me what you really think about that ramp we put in?"

Frasier and Roz left for work shortly after that. Charlotte stayed for a while to make certain that she wasn't needed. Ronee and Daphne helped Niles upstairs and tucked him into bed.

Daphne soon brought him a glass of water and placed it on his night stand. She sat on "their" bed and brushed his hair back on his forehead. She so wanted to lean over and kiss him so badly. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how everything was going to be alright. "Now if you need anything, I'll be right across the hall."

"Thank you Daphne. You are too kind. And I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you in any way."

"You never mind that. You just get your rest and get better." She placed a pillow on his left side. That was to prevent him from rolling over on that injured left arm.

"It's almost as if I've traveled five years into the future and everyone is looking at me like I've been living under a rock."

"Nonsense. No one is looking at you like that." She so wanted to press her lips to his, but kissed his forehead instead.

There was a pulling… almost like some mind vortex that was pulling a memory back to him… "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I'm sorry Daphne, did you say something?"

"I said, 'Pleasant dreams'."

"Oh, thank you Daphne. Oh, I guess these pain pills are kicking in…"

He woke up in the middle of the night. He heard something. Was it someone crying? He slipped into his wheelchair and made his way out into the hallway. It was coming from Daphne's room. Daphne was crying and it was breaking his heart. He reached out to knock on her door, but something stopped him. He didn't want to embarrass her. She must have been missing Donny. Still he knocked. "Daphne, are you alright?"

"Yes…" She tried to stifle her sobs. "And what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm in my wheelchair. I can get myself back into bed. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, just please…" She didn't finish.

"Niles, is everything okay?" It was his father calling up from downstairs.

"Yes Dad, everything is fine." He turned back to Daphne. "I'm here for you if you need me," he told Daphne's door. He placed his hand flat on her door as if to comfort her.

"I don't need anything," Martin's voice returned.

"Alright Dad." Niles wheeled himself back into his room. Before he put himself back in bed, he went over to look into the closets and the dresser drawers. Then he put himself back into bed. Mel's things were gone. She had moved out. Niles was crest-fallen. He took up the phone. He may not have a resident number for her, but he did know how to leave a message for her after hours. He dialed her work number. He got the answering machine. "Mel, this is Niles. I'm back home now. Please call me when you can."


	5. Chapter 5

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne abruptly sat up in bed. It was Niles. He was calling out. She bound from her bed and quickly checked on David who was soundly asleep in the crib next to her bed. She hurried out of the guest room, across the hall and into the main bedroom.

Niles' was moaning and calling out in terror as he thrashed about in bed. Daphne rushed to his side and when she touched his arm, he instantly sat up. When he did, he found himself giving Daphne a bear hug.

"Oh my God Niles, you're shivering."

"Daphne… Daphne…"

She held him tight. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. Daphne's got you now."

The wonderfully amazing scent of her hair seemed to be calming him. He wasn't shivering anymore. He noticed how calmed he became… that was everything but the beat of his heart which thundered against Daphne's rib cage. She had always had that effect on him for as long as he could remember.

"What is it Niles?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"I had a nightmare. I couldn't remember a damn thing. Not even my name. I never felt so lost before. Everything was so dark. I guess I'm chasing ghosts trying to put my life back together."

They sat there cheek to cheek. Her ever so soft cheek against his and her words were a hot breath in his ear. "We'll get through this. Together. I promise."

His palms went cold. He was sitting in bed next to Daphne Moon and somehow the world seemed so right. He would give up everything he had to kiss those lips of hers and tell her that his heart always belonged to her. To look into her eyes and tell her all the reasons in the world that they belonged together. How could he tell her how long he loved her while staring into those beautiful brown eyes that he could get lost in forever. But how could he? Too much has changed. They were in different relationships now even if they were on the rocks. And there was a child involved. He had to give Donny and Daphne's relationship a chance of reconciliation for sake of their child. And he had married Mel. He owed it to Mel to at least give their marriage a chance.

A tear made its way down his other cheek… the one not pressed against Daphne's cheek. Thank God, because there was no way he wanted her to know that the tear was there at all. It wasn't a tear of sorrow… it wasn't a tear of the fear created by his dream… It was a touch of emotion of the temptation that was Daphne.

"Let me run and get you a wet wash cloth for your head," she said as his secret tear fell in the darkness.

"No. Please stay with me." He held onto her so tightly. He didn't even notice how tightly she was holding him back.

"Alright." After a bit more time, she took up his pill bottle and glass of water. "Here, take another pain pill. It will help you sleep."

When she had pulled away, their lips where less than an inch apart and somehow… in some glorious way, it truly moved him.

He took the pill and lay back down. "Thank you Daphne. I can always count on you."

"My pleaza Niles." She sat there until he quickly faded off to sleep. "Niles," she called to him. "Niles!" She had to make certain he was asleep. She had to make sure he was sleeping hard because she didn't want him to wake up when she leaned over and tenderly pressed her lips to his. "I love you Niles Crane," she whispered.

In the morning, Niles walked up to the top of the stair case. Daphne had just prepared breakfast for him and was about to take it up. She put the breakfast down. "Good morning. Wait, let me come and help you." She went up and helped him come down the steps. "I was just going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"I really appreciate it, but I'm not that hungry. Why don't you sit down and eat and I'll feed David."

"Really?" She was a bit surprised. She was expecting to take care of him.

"Please have a seat."

She sat down and he put the breakfast she made in front of her.

He sat across the table from her to feed David. "I noticed my wheelchair is gone."

"Yes, that was a precaution of a head injury. I had your fatha take it back. I think you're doing better."

"Where is Dad and Ronee? I thought they were spending the night."

"They did. That was three days ago."

"Three days?"

"Yes, we've been doing your exercises. Do you rememba?"

He looked puzzled for a moment. "I guess those pain pills have been working quite well."

"Your black eye is looking much better."

"Thank you. How much longer do you think before I can take this arm sling off?"

"In a few days. You can take it off for short periods of time, if you'd like."

"Thank you Daphne. Thank you for everything. You have been a true blessing in my time of need."

"You're quite welcome."

"Did anyone call for me over the last few days?"

"Just your fatha and Frasa calling to check on you."

"No other calls?"

"No, where you expecting a call?"

"I thought Mel would have called."

The life from her face seemed to drain. "It may be none of me business, but if you ask me, I think if that woman hasn't tried to contact you after all that you've been through, then it's best that you not try to contact her."

Niles was taken back at the tone of her voice. "I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't know you had such strong feelings in the matter."

"I'm sorry. I just think if she cared, you would have heard from her."

"Thank you for your concern." He stood. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Let me help you up the stairs."

"No… No, if I'm going to get better. I have to start doing things on my own."

"Please take it slow on the stairs."

"Oh course."

"If I'm not here when you get out of the shower, I'm going to take David for a walk in his stroller. We shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright. Have a good walk."

When Niles finished his shower, dressed and came back down stairs, he wrote Daphne a note, called for a cab and left.

The note read:

Daphne,

Thank you so much for staying with me and for all that you have done for me. I know you didn't want me meddling with this, but I am going to pay Mel a visit. For all that we've been through, I think I owe it that much. If nothing else, at least I will have some answers.

Niles


	6. Chapter 6

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne,

Thank you so much for staying with me and for all that you have done for me. I know you didn't want me meddling with this, but I am going to pay Mel a visit. For all that we've been through, I think I owe it that much. If nothing else, at least I will have some answers.

Niles.

Daphne must have read it four times. She held onto David as she cried. "Oh Niles come back to us." She wanted to call him several times, but she felt like this is something he needed to do.

"Doctor Karnofsky, Doctor Crane is on his way…" Before her secretary could finish over the inner calm, Niles was standing in her office.

"Mel I'm sorry, but you weren't returning my calls."

She shot him a look of horror. "How DARE you come to my place of work."

"I know I don't have much time between your patients or the time it will take you to have me thrown out by security. I just wanted to give you this…"

"A yellow rose."

"Yes… and my sincerest apology. I don't know what happened between us, but whatever happened, we were in love enough to get married. I think we owe it to each other to give it another try."

"Niles, Frasier called about your condition. I can imagine what you're going through, but this isn't a good idea…"

He approached her and handed her the rose. "I also brought you these." He took a box of candy that was under his sling and placed it on her desk. "Truuuuuffles."

She reluctantly picked up the box. She smiled. "Covered in chocolate and rolled in assorted nuts. My favorites. You remembered."

"I may have lost many of my memories, but I remember everything about you. Mel I miss you."

She shot him a glancing look. "You don't recall anything about why we broke up?"

"The last thing I remember before my accident is marrying you. We went on a trip to the county side where your friend had a cabin. We started talking over dinner about how compatible we are and decided to get married. We asked the waitress for a phone book to look up a justice of the peace. After we made the call, we drove right over. I also recall the babbling brook on the night of our wedding."

She smiled. "I do recall we had some favorable times Niles, but…"

He pulled her close and brought their lips together in a savoring moment.

She didn't know how to react. Her arms went from defensive to slowly moving to his chest where her hands caressed his face.

"Look into my eyes and try to deny that you don't see the love I have for you."

She started to blush. "Niles."

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes. "Come on. I dare you." He caught the look in her eyes. He could tell that deep down inside, she still had feelings for him.

She started to believe that maybe they could pick up from their happy moments. Seeing that Niles was still in love with her, she started to consider the possibilities. She shook her head. "Niles, things have changed. Things that you don't know about…"

"I know I have lost many of the last years, but believe me, whatever it is, we can get through it. If it's something done, we can undo it. Believe me Mel, we can move mountains. I can't rewrite history, but I sure can spend the rest of my life making it right."

"Niles, you say that now…"

"And I'll say it tomorrow too. And day after day, year after year."

"I don't know… Niles, I…"

"Don't answer me now. Please, just think about it." He gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Take your time."

She straightened his tie. "If I'm going to seriously consider this, I have to know that you are truly speaking from the heart."

He dipped her and kissed her boldly. Finally, he brought her up for air. "I think you know the answer to that."

She couldn't stop looking deeply into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Niles returned to his apartment to find Daphne at the dining table with a box of tissues. She had been crying. "My God! Daphne, what's wrong?" He ran to her side and knelt down by her lap to try to comfort her.

"I was just so worried about you."

He took her hands into his. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

She tried to conceal her true feelings about him going to see Mel. "I was just so worried that you might not be strong enough… in your condition… to make that bout across town."

"I'm fine. It's so sweet of you to worry."

"If you're well enough to get across town, you won't be needing me here much longer."

"Well you are a miracle worker. I am feeling much better, thanks to you."

"I was wondering…" She wiped the tears away with a tissue. "… if it might be alright if I stayed a bit longer. You seem to have so much room here."

"Oh course Daphne. I'd like you to stay longer. You are my guardian angel."

She smiled at that.

Standing, he kissed her on top of the head. "I am a little weary from my travels. I think I will go take a little nap."

"Of course. Would you like me to fix you something to eat or get you a drink?"

"No. Thank you, but I'm just going to go up to bed."

Niles was awoken by yelling downstairs.

"How dare you and I can't believe you're trying to take advantage of him in his condition!" The front door closed.

Niles came down stairs. "Daphne, who was that at the door?"

"At what door?" She tried to stall the inevitable, hoping that the conversation would somehow take a turn and she could avoid the question.

"At the front door."

"Oh that. That was… it was Mel."

"Mel!" He hurried to the door, but by the time he had gotten there, she had already caught the elevator. "Daphne, what is going on? Why would you turn Mel away like that?"

She looked to the floor as if ashamed that she needed to protect her husband from his own unknown past. "I feel that she is trying to take advantage of the situation. You need your time to recover."

"Daphne, believe me when I say that I so appreciate your friendship and your care for me, but I need to start piecing my life back together. To do that, I may have to make a few mistakes."

She slowly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry. I truly appreciate everything you do for me." He smiled to her. "I'm going to call Frasier later and see about sitting in on some of my patients' sessions tomorrow. Sadly enough, I'm going to have to read over the notes I took and familiarize myself with each case again."

She nodded again. "Alright."

"Gotcha!" Niles scooped David up from the floor and sat him on the edge of the table where he held him there in front of his seat.

David was laughing the entire time.

"Hey big boy." Niles smile faded. He saw something in David's eyes that struck a chord. Something from his past. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was something deep in his memory.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked.

"Ah, yes." He shook it off. "How about I help you make dinner?" He picked David back up and gave him a hug before carefully lowering him back to the rug.

"You're on."

Frasier had driven Niles to Café Nervosa in the morning to start the day with their favorite blends of java.

"So Niles, how are things going? Any recollections yet?"

"Not really. Something strange happened yesterday."

"Oh, do tell."

"I picked up David and I don't know what it was, but I felt some type of deep connection."

"Really? How so?"

"I can't explain it. It happened when I was looking into his eyes. He sure is a beautiful little boy."

"Yes, he is? I wonder if that means something, finding something in his eyes." Frasier was coaxing Niles, trying to help his recollection by having him ponder over the event that much longer.

"I don't know. Who ever said amnesia was easy?"

Frasier shot him a look. What a funny and odd thing to say. "Well, today you have one new patient, but the others you can sit in on as an observer if you wish."

"Yes, that would work best." He sipped his latte.

"Anything else happen? Anything at all?"

"Oh I went to go see Mel."

"You what?"

"I went to go see Mel and you know what, I think we might be getting back together."

"You what?"

Niles shot him a look. "Please stop saying that."

"Niles, I wish you hadn't done that."

"Why? Why is I that everyone seems to be trying to protect me from Mel. I realize she can be abrasive at times, but has she done me harm in any way that I don't know about?"

"Well… no."

"Then what is it?"

Frasier retrieved his phone. "Niles, I'm going to push back your schedule for the day. We're going to take a little trip. I think we need to work on speeding up your recovery."

"Oh, this ought to be interesting."

The bell hop opened the door to show Niles and Frasier the elaborately large hotel room.

Niles stepped in further. "This is a nice place, but why are we here?"

Frasier turned to the bell hop. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Certainly sir." He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Niles, come sit over here on this bed."

He did as he was asked.

Frasier sat on the bed next to him. They were sitting in Daphne and Donny's suite and sitting on the same beds where Frasier told Niles that Daphne had feelings for him. "Does this place mean anything to you?"

Niles looked the room over. "It does have a warm feeling to it." He looked some more. "I'm not getting anything. What is this place Frasier?"

"Niles, this place has grand significance to a turning point in your life?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Niles, I love you and want you to have your memory back just as much as you do, but I can only open doors for you. I can't push you through them."


	8. Chapter 8

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

His bedroom door opened and Daphne brought him breakfast in bed.

"Daphne, you didn't have to do this for me."

"I wanted to."

She set the tray on his lap. "Thank you for letting me stay. I've really enjoyed your company."

"Well thank you… Daphne…" He realized she was leaning into him; coming closer. Her beautiful eyes looked so longing into his. He was lost for words.

She brought her soft lips to his and but for a fleeting moment his heart was celebrating in a thunderous rhythm.

She drew back and looked away as if she was embarrassed about what she had just done. "I'm so sorry." She quickly left the room.

"No… Daphne. Don't be sorry." What had just happened? What wonderful and beautiful thing had just taken place. Oh my God, what incredible thing just happened? He touched his finger tips to his lips where her lips had been only a few seconds ago. He savored the moment.

He could hear her start to cry in her room. Niles set the tray aside and jumped out of bed. He sprang across the hall to her door and knocked. "Daphne. What's wrong. Don't be ashamed of what just happened."

"Please leave me alone," she called out. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm so sorry."

He tried the door, but it was locked. "Daphne, open the door. Let's talk about this."

But she was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't resist him and she was weak for that fleeting moment. She loved him so, but she didn't mean to due him any harm by forcing his memories back.

On the other side of the door, Niles was feeling just as bad. He felt that she had kissed him because of her grieving of missing Donny. Either that or she felt guilty kissing a married man.

"Daphne, I think we should talk about this. I think you would feel much better."

"Please just leave me be. I am so sorry."

He released her door knob and felt so guilty himself, because the only thing he could think at the time of her suffering was, "Oh my God, she is such a great kisser." "Alright Daphne, but I'm right here if you want to talk about it."

"Let's just pretend that it didn't happen."

"But it did happen," he whispered so softly that there was no way she could have heard. He returned to his room and sat on the bed, slowly sipping his orange juice and wishing that there was just a hint of his memory coming back. Damn that petty thief for taking more from him than just his money. Anger overtook him and he threw the glass of juice across the room.

"Is everything alright?" Daphne called out.

"Yes… Yes Daphne. I'm sorry… I dropped my orange juice. I'll clean it up."

His phone sounded from the top of his dresser. He retrieved it. "Hello?"

"Niles, it's Mel."

"Mel. Yes, thank you for calling." He sat back down on the bed.

"Your brother paid me a visit this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's been very busy this morning."

"How so?"

"Apparently, he wants a say-so in who you are seeing."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants me to leave you alone and never contact you."

"Mel, what can I say? I'm sorry. I can't believe he would do such a thing behind my back."

"Well, how do you feel Niles? Were you serious about what you said to me the other day?"

"Absolutely." There was eagerness in his voice.

"How about we meet for dinner tonight?" she suggested

"How about lunch?"

"Breakfast?"

"Well… I've already had my juice, but let me get dressed. Where do you want to meet?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Taken Back by Patrick Councilor_

Mel was dressed to kill in a beautiful full-length, off-white gown. Niles' jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw her. They were seated at a well-lit table with white table cloth. She already had the table when he arrived and took the liberty of ordering champagne.

"You look absolutely lovey," he said as she stood to give him a quick kiss.

Niles' cell phone sounded. "I'll just ignore it," he announced. It continued to sound off.

"Go ahead and answer it, but please make it quick. I want you all to myself."

Niles took his phone out and went over to the entrance of the restaurant so his phone conversation wouldn't bother the other diners. "Hello?"

Daphne asked, "Niles, where had ya gone?"

"I'm meeting with Mel for breakfast."

"I made you breakfast," she said defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daphne. It's more of a place just to talk."

"I'm worried about you."

"Please don't worry yourself. We're at a quaint place called Glo's Café. I took a cab."

"Niles, I'd like you to came back."

"I'm sorry Daphne. Mel's waiting for me. I have to go. The champagne is going to lose its fizz. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up, but hesitated for a moment. When did she start calling him by his first name? He returned to the table. "I'm so sorry about that darling."

She smiled. "I've missed hearing you call me that."

He took his seat. "I am so glad that we are on the road to salvation. I am very happy. We are on that road… aren't we?"

"IF…everything goes well. Perhaps we can have a nice little breakfast. I've cleared my schedule for the morning. Maybe we can have dessert at my place."

He returned her overwhelming smile.

"Tell me your plans for the road you're talking about," she requested.

"I plan to take you in my arms and show you for the rest of my days just how much I love you."

They toasted to that.

"Why did we ever break up in the first place?"

"It was something so minuet, I don't even remember."

He moved his chair closer to hers and they dined just as close as they could. They had a wonderful time rekindling their old flame. The eggs benedict were quite tasty. They enjoyed fruits and house preserves on their fresh baked bread.

"How dare you!" Daphne was standing beside their table with David on her hip.

"Daphne!" Niles called out.

"What are you doing here?" Mel snapped harshly.

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of this sweet man while he's dealing with amnesia."

"Oh Daphne," Mel said. "Oh little whorish Daphne."

"Mel, don't you dare talk to her like that," Niles firmly insisted.

"And you," Daphne turned to Niles. "I told you to take things slow. But would you listen? Would it have hurt to give it some time?"

"I think you should leave now," Mel told her.

Daphne turned back to Mel. "And you. I'm not through with you."

"I'll tell you when you're through!"

Hearing Mel speak that way to Daphne put a fire in Niles…

[[[[[[[[[ "I'll tell you when you're through!" Mel's words rang in his ears.]]]]]]]]]

[[[[[ "I'll tell you when you're through!" ]]]]]

[[[ I'll tell you when you're through, you spineless twit, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE!"

"That's it, Mel, I'm sick of these games!"

"Niles, don't make a scene."

"I don't care! I love Daphne, and I'm not putting her through this torture another second! This sham of a marriage is OVER!" ]]]

"Niles, are you okay?" Daphne's tone had softened at the sight of Niles' flushed face.

He was shaken. Tears were forming in his eyes when he turned to Mel. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Niles, whatever are you talking about?"

He stood and took Daphne by the hand and led the way to the front of the restaurant. He took her and David into the men's room and closed the door behind them.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

He had a stern look in his eyes, but his eyes also held a great volume of hope. "Tell me one thing. Do you love me?"

"Niles… let's not do this in the washroom…"

"Just answer the question. Do you love me?"

She started to tremble and a tear made its way down her cheek. "Yes. Yes, I love you so very much. I…"

He stopped her with a long, hard kiss. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her again and again. "I love you Daphne. I've loved you for years."

"I know."

"I will divorce Mel right away."

"You already have."

Niles had a pleasantly shocked look on his face. He smiled. "Even better. What about you and Donny?"

"I never did get married to Donny."

"You never married him? But the ring? You're wearing a wedding ring."

"Niles, I don't want you to feel like you've missed out on anything, but you put this ring on me."

"Oh my God, Daphne. That means that David…"

"David is our son."

Niles was shaking so badly that his teeth were chattering when he took David from Daphne and hugged him tightly. A tear swept his cheek. "Oh my God."

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? How can I be? It's like waking up one day and every wish you ever had is granted in one fleeting moment. Let's go home. My family."

They left the restroom and headed out of the restaurant. "Do you remember now Niles?"

"I'm sorry Daphne. The only thing I recall is my breakup with Mel to be with you. I'm sorry but it will take me a while to recall, I'm afraid."

"And none too soon for that memory to come back. Don't worry, Niles. We've got nothing but time. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm better than alright. I love you Daphne."

"And I love you Niles. Perhaps we can reenact everything. "

"Oh, I would love that. Where would you like to start? Our wedding?"

She laughed. "We've got to go to Vegas for that."

He kissed her with but a whispering touch of their lips that brought chills up their spines. He then turned to his son. "And I love you too David. It's Da-da." He kissed his son.

"Da-da." David hugged his father with everything he had.

~ fin ~


End file.
